


Land Ho

by boonies



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/pseuds/boonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Junsu suffers in every. damn. lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land Ho

_*_

 

_audacious II – fishing dinghy_

 

Junsu built this boat himself.

 

He collected the wood from neighboring villages all on his own, carved the oars even though he didn't quite know how to, strung the folding mast seven times, rubbed spices into it so the pigment would soak in, sanded down the keel until his fingers bled.

 

This is his baby.

 

"We're just gonna borrow her for an hour," Jaejoong coaxes, kicking at the sand, "two, tops."

 

Yoochun's lurking at the hut behind them, pretending not to eavesdrop.

 

"But," Junsu starts, shielding his eyes from the noon sun, "we have to cast our nets before sunset and—"

 

"We'll be back _way_ before then," Jaejoong promises, quickly waving Yoochun over.

 

"We good to go?" Yoochun asks, looking nine kinds of shady.

 

Jaejoong makes a kittenish face, haloed by the sun. "I don't know. _Are_ we good to go, Junsu?"

 

Junsu groans miserably.

 

"Two hours," he decrees, stalking away. He pauses, turns around, and brings his hands around his mouth to shout, "Be back in two hours or I will drown _one_ of you."

 

But Yoochun and Jaejoong are already running at full speed, barefoot and barely clothed, hair windswept and faces flushed.

 

Junsu watches Yoochun jump into the dinghy as Jaejoong unties the ropes and then they're pushing off the shore in a smooth glide, waving him a very happy goodbye.

 

Junsu grins.

 

He stops grinning when they sink his baby not even a mile off the coast.

 

 

*

 

_the jade – galleon_

 

Captain Junsu The Dreadful collects pretty things.

 

Shiny baubles and gold trinkets and silver coins. He's got an armada of pretty things and there's no one who knows more about pretty things than his first mate.

 

Yoochun's taste is impeccable.

 

But one night, they pull into a new port and ransack a town and when Yoochun meets him back on the ship, his eyes are wild, his mouth is parted, and he says, in a sort of breathless wonder, "I found it."

 

Junsu picks through a couple of gold coins, making a mostly-interested face. "Found what?"

 

"The prettiest thing," Yoochun says, sounding strange.

 

Junsu perks up. Maybe it's a table made of gold, or a hat made of sapphires, or a magical cutlass that grants immortality or—

 

"You have to promise I can have it," Yoochun says in a way that makes Junsu pause in fright. "I want it."

 

Yoochun's been by his side since they were wee brats, stumbling around on his father's ship, and he's never asked to keep any shiny thing Junsu's collected.

 

"You can... keep this one," Junsu says carefully because loyalty is always rewarded on The Jade. "What is it?"

 

"A person."

 

Junsu laughs so hard he startles the crew milling about. "If you wanna keep a woman on the ship, that's your call, but—"

 

"Okay," Yoochun says and then he's walking away, so fast Junsu has to run across the deck to catch up.

 

"Why are you—" he starts but Yoochun opens the door to his cabin and there, on Yoochun's bed, is a furious looking man.

 

...maybe?

 

Junsu frowns. "What."

 

"He threw a candlestick at me when we were ransacking his house," Yoochun says, cheeks bright and voice oddly hesitant. "So I took him."

 

Junsu scrubs at his face.

 

In the morning, on his way to do daily deck inspections, he spots Yoochun tugging the pretty thing along.

 

"Which one's fore," the pretty thing asks and Yoochun breaks out into a stupid grin.

 

"This one."

 

"Sorry, and what's aft again?"

 

Soon, the pretty thing is wearing lovely white shirts, completely untucked and unbuttoned, and his long black hair flutters in the wind when he's helping Yoochun raise the mast and then Yoochun doesn't think anything else in the world is as pretty anymore.

 

*

 

_jicarilla – fleet ocean tug_

 

 

"I did my reserve training on a frigate," Yoochun brags, cutting through a deck of cards.

 

"Eh," Jaejoong shrugs, picking up his cards, surreptitiously signaling to Junsu.

 

Junsu sighs.

 

"Me and Jaejoongie spent two years on a destroyer," he nods, examining his set.

 

Yoochun gives an appreciative whistle.

 

Junsu slips a spare ace under the table.

 

"So, frigate boy," Jaejoong says, lips curling. "How'd you end up on a decommissioned tugboat?"

 

"She's not decommissioned yet," Yoochun says, eyes sparkling. "There's nothing like being the last crew that ever sails her, you know?"

 

Jaejoong stares, longer than necessary.

 

"Where you going next?" he asks with a small smile, showing his hand. His pair of aces doesn't beat Yoochun's full house.

 

"Oh, you know," Yoochun says, wrapping his arms around the pile of money and drawing it closer, "somewhere long and hard and full of seamen."

 

Jaejoong's face brightens spectacularly. "Did you join the navy just so you could make bad jokes?"

 

"Essentially," Yoochun grins but the smile is kinda stupidly shy.

 

Junsu's ready to slip a couple of jacks under the table, but Jaejoong doesn't even check.

 

A week later, when they dock, Jaejoong asks for a transfer.

 

"I just... you know. Wanna try a sub next," he shrugs casually, and Junsu flips through his dossier, stamping his approval.

 

"Which sub?" Yoochun asks with too much interest, tidying Junsu's file cabinets.

 

Jaejoong wraps his fingers around the folder Junsu's handing him, and mumbles falteringly, "Whichever one has an available position."

 

Yoochun fixes his gaze on a shelf. "I'm pretty sure mine has one left."

 

Jaejoong's very calm.

 

"Really," he says.

 

"Really."

 

Junsu rolls his eyes.

 

 

*

 

 

_cts concordia – edge-repair spaceship_

 

 

"Hey, no big deal," Junsu sighs into the comlink. "We're just flying through an asteroid field."

 

His badge crackles to life.

 

"Oh, that's pretty dangerous," Jaejoong says seriously but Junsu can hear Yoochun giggling in the background.

 

"We're going to die because you can't keep it in your pants," Junsu eulogizes, spinning around in his chair, his knees occasionally smacking against the navigation console.

 

Yoochun's voice buzzes through Jaejoong's comlink. "We're not gonna die. I built us the best auto-pilot for a reason."

 

Junsu twirls a strand of his hair, bored. "Still. You could leave your room _occasionally_ , you know."

 

"You won't let us have sex on the bridge, though," Jaejoong says.

 

Junsu sighs, watching asteroids rain around his ship. "You could always just... not have sex."

 

The comlink cuts out to the sound of raucous laughter.

 

Pouting, Junsu leans back in his chair and kicks his feet up, watching the stars.

 

Maybe he should get a cat.

 

Maybe he should get twenty.


End file.
